


By The Gate

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Berlin Station (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Daniel Miller is watching for someone at the Brandenburg Gate.  The person who turns up isn't the one he's watching for.





	By The Gate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Ficletzone "Metallica titles" challenge

Daniel Miller stood close to the Brandenburg Gate, watching the people passing by. He saw the tourists taking their photos and those hurrying by intent on reaching their destinations as soon as possible. But as yet he hadn’t spotted the man he was seeking.

Then he felt a hand on his side, the fingers squeezing his waist and a faint breath against his ear.

“I thought I’d find you here,” the voice said. “I looked for you when I woke up this morning, and you were gone.”

“Some of us have to work, Hector,” Daniel replied.

“Nah, work is overrated,” Hector DeJean replied. “Anyway, I don’t see why you’re that bothered. It’s ten to one Jungler won’t show.”

“He has to appear sooner or later, and when he does we need to know.”

Hector snorted. “So that you can put into place a half-baked plan. Robert’s right about that at least. Even if it does work, it’s going to cause a lot of unnecessary trouble. Ignore Jungler and come back to bed.”

“Sorry, Hector, you know that’s not going to happen.”

“At least give me a kiss.”

“Not here, in public.” Daniel paused and then swore. “I can see Jungler and he’s heading straight for us. What am I going to do?”

“You’ll just have to kiss me.”

Hector took Daniel’s head, pulling him into a kiss. Daniel didn’t even attempt to resist.

Finally, hector pulled back. “You’re okay,” he said. “He’s heading on. Now be a good boy, let the station know you’ve seen him, and come back to bed with me.”


End file.
